


Just Like Golden Eagles

by LulaMadison



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Johnny Lawrence, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaMadison/pseuds/LulaMadison
Summary: Daniel didn't think he could be surprised by Johnny Lawrence after their six months together, and then Johnny said he wanted to have sex like a Golden eagle.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 18
Kudos: 149





	Just Like Golden Eagles

In the six months that they'd been together Johnny Lawrence had never failed to surprise Daniel.

Johnny _god damn_ Lawrence who had waltzed back into Daniel's life, ruined everything, and somehow completed everything at the same time.

The first time Johnny surprised him was the day Amanda had kicked him out of the house. 

“Where am I supposed to go?” Daniel had asked her.

“Oh, I don't know,” Amanda replied, sarcastically. “Why don't you go stay with your pretty little karate rival, since this is all his fault?”

“How is _any_ of this Johnny's fault?” Daniel snapped.

“Because you're _obsessed_ with him,” Amanda shouted back. “And you're obsessed with Cobra Kai.”

When Johnny had opened his door to the tentative knock he looked Daniel up and down, said “OK,” then ushered him into the apartment and handed him a beer. 

An hour later they were drunkenly making out on the couch.

“I can't believe that just happened,” Daniel said, as he slumped breathlessly next to Johnny, with his pants still pooled round his ankles.

“Really?” Johnny asked, as he passed Daniel another beer, looking surprisingly unruffled by what they'd just done. “I can't believe it took so long to happen.”

Daniel finally understood why Amanda had kicked him out.

  
*

Three months after Daniel had turned up on Johnny's doorstep with nothing but a backpack filled with the contents of his dirty laundry hamper, he was still staying at the apartment, and Daniel started to wonder where all this was heading.

On the first night they had drunkenly fallen into Johnny's bed together, and even six months later he still found himself wondering if there would come a day when Johnny might wake up and wonder what the hell he was doing, and Daniel would be relegated to the couch, even though everything just seemed to slot into place as if it had always meant to be.

He wasn't sure how Johnny would react if Daniel had ever called him anything more than his friend, but he needed to know before he fell in lo... _Nope_ , don't say that word. It will _not_ go over well... but he had to know. 

Daniel usually enjoyed watching Johnny eat the breakfasts he'd prepared for him. Lord knows if left to fend for himself, the man would currently be eating nothing but fried processed meat washed down with a warm, stale beer instead of tucking in to scrambled eggs and bacon. The last thing he wanted was to ruin a perfectly nice morning, but he _had_ to know.

“Johnny, don't freak out or anything, OK,” Daniel said, “but... are we in a relationship?”

Daniel waited for the inevitable negative reaction, the rant about how he wasn't gay, and being told to pack his bags, but instead Johnny just shrugged, and said, “Probably.”

“And you're OK with that?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he replied, as he shoved a fork of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

“But we're two _men_... in a relationship.”

Johnny looked up from his breakfast. “And?”

“Don't you think that's a little...”

“What? Gay?” Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Daniel took a deep breath, preparing himself to be both homeless and alone for the rest of his life, and said, “Well, _yeah_...” 

“OK,” Johnny said, shrugging his shoulders again, and reaching for the syrup. “Maybe we're a little gay.”

Daniel was momentarily stunned, then he asked, “And you're OK with that?”

“You think you're the first guy I've been with?” Johnny asked, letting out a snorting laugh. “ _Man_ , you must really think you're hot stuff, LaRusso.”

“You've been with other guys?” Daniel asked.

“You saw me when I was 17. I was smoking hot,” Johnny said with a wink.

“And it doesn't freak you out or anything?”

Johnny thought about about it for a second as the syrup flowed over his bacon, then said, “Nah, I'm good.”

“So... if someone asked me who you were, I could say you were my partner, and you'd be fine with that?”

Johnny paused, then asked, “ You mean like your boyfriend?” 

Daniel hesitated for a moment, then said, “Yeah.”

“OK, sure,” Johnny replied. “You can tell people I'm your boyfriend.”

“ _Really?_ ” Daniel asked.

Johnny put the syrup back on the table, and said, “Well look at it this way. You have a man and a woman together, you have a relationship that's 50% girl.”

“OK,” Daniel said, feeling slightly confused.

“You get two guys in a relationship together and that's 100% male. Double the testosterone. Nothing girly about that.”

“Okay _yyy_.” Daniel said.

“Two guys together, nothing to be ashamed of, cause it's like the ultimate alpha move,” Johnny said. “So, we good, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Daniel replied, feeling even more bewildered than when he'd started the conversation.

“Cool,” Johnny said, as he went back to his eggs.

  
**

  
“You know what surprises me about being with a guy?” Johnny asked one night, as they sat on the couch watching _Top Gun_.

“What's that?” Daniel asked, as he prepared himself for some horrible revelation that would end with him dying alone.

“That it takes so long.”

“Huh?”

“Sex,” Johnny said. “If it's just two guys together, why the hell does it take so long?”

“ _Huh?_ ” Daniel asked again.

“Foreplay and all that bullshit is just because women take so long to get going,” Johnny said. “Every guy knows that getting off is the main event, and it doesn't take us as long to get the motor running, so why not get down to that straight away? Do away with this billowy curtains blowing in a fake breeze romantic bullshit that goes with it.”

“You want sex to be _shorter?_ ” Daniel asked.

“Yeah, like Golden eagles,” he replied, nodding toward the picture on the wall, as he opened another beer.

“OK, firstly, that's a Bald eagle not a Golden eagle,” Daniel said, looking up at the picture above the couch.

“Close enough,” Johnny shrugged.

“And secondly, _what?_ ”

“OK, OK, let me explain,” Johnny said.

“ _Please_ do,” Daniel said, exasperatedly.

“Golden eagles,” Johnny repeated. “They're flying around, doing whatever Eagles do, and then they see a pretty stranger across the horizon. They fly towards each other, stick their asses together, two pumps and squirt, and BAM! They fly away and never see each other again, then nine months later, baby Eagles.”

“What?” Daniel asked. “You really believe that's how Eagles mate?”

“You've never watched the Discovery channel?” Johnny asked. “I thought nerds like you loved that shit.”

“Well, firstly I think Golden eagles mate for life,” Daniel said. 

“ _Nah_ ,” Johnny replied. “Two pumps and squirt. Pretty sure that's how it works.”

“Two pumps and _what?_ ”

“A squirt,” Johnny said seriously, then he mimed jerking off and said, “You know.”

Daniel held his hands up. “OK, _OK_. I get it. I can understand without the pornographic Charades game.”

“I just don't get why it's such a big deal,” Johnny said with a shrug. “We know we like each other, and the best part of the sex is the part where you come, so why bother with the other stuff?”

“Well, preparation is a big part,” Daniel said.

“Yeah, I get that,” Johnny said. “No one wants it to hurt, so lube and everything, but other than that, nah. Takes too long.”

“It's good to know next time you fuck me you'll-”

“How do you know I'll be fucking you?” Johnny said sharply, looking Daniel in the eye. “It could be the other way round.”

“Because that's how we _always_ do it,” Daniel said, and then he had the strange feeling that he was walking into a trap, so quickly added, “Don't get me wrong though, I'm fine with that. I enjoy it-.”

“Hold up,” Johnny interrupted. “Are you calling me a _pussy?_ ”

“How did you get _that_ from what I just said?” Daniel asked.

“You do,” Johnny said, narrowing his eyes. “You think I'm too pussy to take it up the ass.”

“ _What?_ ” 

“OK,” Johnny said, standing up. “Pants off, LaRusso.”

“What are you doing?”

“You, and me, right now,” Johnny said as he pulled the lube and condoms out of the drawer and threw them onto the couch. “You're gonna do me in the ass.”

“There's really no ne-”

“Nope,” Johnny interrupted, as he undid his jeans and started pulling them down. “This is happening now, and we'll see who the pussy is.”

“I don't think you're a pussy, Johnny.” Daniel said, holding his hands up.

“Yeah, but you wanna fuck me,” Johnny said, kicking off his underwear. “Can't hide that boner, LaRusso.”

Daniel grabbed a magazine and put it over his crotch, then watched as it slithered off the very obvious tent in his pants.

“Bedroom, _NOW,_ ” Johnny said, pointing at Daniel. “Don't make me put you over my shoulder and carry you in there. Not again.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” Daniel said, clutching at the magazine, and pulling it back up to cover himself.

“Fine,” Johnny said, as he snatched the magazine and threw it across the room, then sank down on his lap, and started rubbing his hand over the front of his trousers. “You can fuck me on the couch.”

“I'm not fucking you anywhere,” Daniel said, and then he let out a groan.

“You sure about that?” Johnny asked with a sly grin.

“No,” Daniel said with a breathless laugh, then he ran his hands through Johnny's hair and pulled him forward so he could kiss him gently.

“Well, if you're gonna beg me, who am I to say no,” Johnny said as he jumped up and started dragging Daniel's jeans down over his hips.

“Can we slow down a second,” Daniel said, as Johnny pulled the jeans over his feet and then pulled his underwear down too.

“Nope,” Johnny replied, as he grabbed a condom packet from the sofa and ripped it open. “We're going at it like Golden eagles, remember?”

“What, you're flying away from me when we finish?” Daniel half joked, then he groaned as Johnny rolled the condom onto him.

“You wish,” Johnny said, as he shook the small bottle of lube and then squirted it onto his hand. “Right, you ready for this?”

“Wait,” Daniel said, and then he moaned again as Johnny quickly coated him in the lube, then finally he gasped out, “That's not how this goes, Johnny.”

“Whatever,” Johnny said, as he climbed on Daniel's lap and lined himself up, then he grinned and said, “No Mercy, right?”

“Johnny, no, you're going to hurt yourself,” Daniel said, as Johnny started to lower himself.

“Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?” Johnny replied, and then he winced.

“Why on _earth_ would I like that?” Daniel asked. “Would you _please_ wait a minute?”

“You don't complain when I do you.”

“Because you spend more than 5 seconds prepping me.”

“Yeah, I do you _good_ ,” Johnny said, practically purring the last word, then he winced again.

“OK, stop,” Daniel said. “I don't often say this but no, this needs to stop _right_ now.”

“Why?” Johnny asked, then he squeezed Daniel's cock gently. “Pretty sure this is saying yes.”

“Well, no matter what that's saying I'm saying _no_ until you actually let me get you ready, or this is going to hurt like hell. and I'm really not into that.”

“OK, _OK_ ,” Johnny said. “You want me to do this?” Johnny picked up the bottle of lube, and squirted some onto his fingers then reached behind himself. 

Daniel couldn't see what he was doing, but _shit_ that was hot watching him do whatever he was doing.

Daniel suddenly felt Johnny's slippery wet hand take hold of him again, and then Johnny began to sink down once more, and it felt like heaven.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Daniel blurted out.

“You're god damn right, holy shit,” Johnny said, his voice sounded strained as he winced slightly, and suddenly he looked a little less sure of himself.

Daniel was overwhelmed by sensations, the heat, but shit it was tight and it had to be crippling him with pain as Johnny finally sank fully down, and then stopped, letting out what sounded like a small whine with the breath he let out.

“You know we don't have to do this, right?” Daniel said, as he came to his senses and gently ran his hand up Johnny's side. “You don't have to prove anything to me.”

Johnny let out the breathe he'd been holding. “What so you can lord it over me for another 30 years that you can do something I can't? You won't beat me this time.”

“Johnny,” Daniel said softy. “This isn't a competition.”

“So you say,” Johnny replied, as he lifted himself up, and Daniel let out a gasp at the sensation.

“You like that, eh?” Johnny asked as he lowered himself back down, Daniel groaned again. “Oh yeah, you like that.”

Johnny lifted himself up once more, and then slammed himself down as hard as he could, and then threw his head back as he let out the most surprised sounding groan that Daniel had ever heard in his life.

“HOLY _SHIT_ ,” Johnny gasped, still panting, and blinking rapidly. “What the _fuck_ was that?”

“That's your prostate, dumbass,” Daniel said, rolling his eyes. “If you bothered listening to me when we had sex you'd know all about it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know what it is, but you never mentioned anything about it feeling like that,” Johnny said, as he quickly raised himself up, and slammed down again, then flung his head backward as he let out a strangled cry.

“I would have thought the moaning and screaming _'Right there, don't stop,'_ would have been a bit of give away,” Daniel said with a laugh.

For a second Johnny's face dropped, then he quietly said, “I just thought I was good at it is all.”

“Oh, Johnny, _no_ , you are really good at it,” Daniel said, gently tangling his hand in Johnny's hair. 

“I don't like it when you laugh at me,” Johnny said quietly, as he clambered up off the couch 

“Johnny wait,” Daniel said, “I didn't mean to laugh. I wasn't laughing at you.”

“Whatever,” Johnny said, and walked towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Daniel's heart sank. 

If he'd learnt anything about Johnny in the time they'd been together it was that under all that rough exterior and macho bullshit, the man had a mile wide streak of insecurity that often reared its ugly head at the worst of times, and Johnny always seemed surprised when offered even the most simple kindness, as if it was the first time anyone had done anything nice for him. 

The morning after Daniel's first night at the apartment he'd looked in Johnny cupboards then went out for supplies. 

When Johnny eventually padded into the kitchen as saw Daniel cooking, he'd eyed him suspiciously, then opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a beer, as he said, “You already got in my pants LaRusso, what gives?” 

“I just thought it'd be nice for us to have a breakfast together” Daniel said.

“I already said you could stay,” Johnny said. “You don't have to play housekeeper.”

Daniel flipped another pancake out onto the stack, feeling a tinge of sadness that Johnny had assumed he was only doing this for him because he wanted something in return.

He often got the impression that Johnny was just waiting for Daniel to hurt him, which wasn't a surprise given what he'd been through. Johnny wasn't one for sharing much information about his past, preferring instead to occasionally throw little things into casual conversation, like the terrible things Kreese had said to him, or the fact that his step father had given him a black eye for talking back to him one Halloween, and then he'd act surprised when Daniel told him how awful that was, as if it was he first time he was realising that he didn't deserve to be treated like that.

And now Daniel had blown it.

Daniel quickly looked something up on his phone, flipping through a few Wikipedia pages, giving Johnny a little space to calm himself down. He knew well enough that if he barged into the room while Johnny was in this mood it would end with a fight, and that was the last thing he wanted right now.

Daniel pulled the condom off his flagging erection, then padded down the hall, gently tapped on the bathroom door, and when there was no reply he slowly opened it.

Johnny was stood in front of the sink with the hot tap running, steaming up the mirror, staring down at the toothbrush in his hand as if he wasn't quite sure what he was doing. 

Daniel wrapped his arms around him and tucked his chin over Johnny's shoulder. “You OK?”

“I'm such a loser,” he whispered. 

“You were _never_ a loser,” Daniel said as he gently kissed behind Johnny's ear. 

“Yeah, I lost to you,” Johnny said dejectedly, turning off the tap, and throwing his toothbrush in the sink.

“You were a kid in a bad situation and he took advantage of that. Who knows how that fight would have turned out if he hadn't made you all cheat,” Daniel said, resting his cheek on Johnny's back.

Johnny sighed and let his head hang down to his chest, so Daniel kissed the back of his neck and said, “Come to bed with me.”

“I'm not tired,” Johnny said, shaking his head.

“I didn't mean to sleep,” Daniel said softly.

“Why?”

“Because I want to finish what we started, but I want to do it properly this time,” Daniel said, then he planted a kiss between Johnny's shoulder blades, and ran his fingers through the hair on the back of Johnny's head. “I promise I'll make it really good.”

“OK,” Johnny signed softly.

Daniel uncurled himself from around Johnny, and gently took his hand, then lead him to the bedroom.

Johnny laid down on top of the sheets, and Daniel climbed on the bed next to him, noting the apprehensive look on his face.

“Everything's going to be OK,” Daniel said, as he ran his hand through the side of Johnny's hair. “I promise.”

He pulled the lube out of the drawer and coated his fingers, then reached down, and said, “You sure?”

Johnny nodded, let out a breath, and said, “OK.”

Daniel wanted to take his time and enjoy the process, but he knew he had to move this along quickly, and soon he was rolling another condom on, and moving onto his hands and knees.

“You ready?” he asked, and Johnny nodded his head.

Daniel took it slowly, trying to control himself as he sank in, and as he bottomed out he stilled and waited a second, then asked, “You OK? I'm not hurting you am I?” 

“It's not too bad. A little strange,” Johnny said, as he wiggled slightly. “It's kinda like I need to take a shit.”

“ _So_ romantic,” Daniel replied rolling his eyes, letting out a soft laugh, and finally starting to relax. 

“Hey, you asked,” Johnny said with a grin. “I think you can move now,”

“You sure?”

“I'm not a girl, LaRusso,” Johnny said sarcastically. “I'm not going to break.”

Daniel started to move slowly, and Johnny rolled his eyes. “Man, I know I'm not a girl, but I might start thinking _you_ are if you carry on doing that. Stop being so gentle.”

“I told you I was going to take care of you,” Daniel said.

“This isn't what I wanted and you know it,” Johnny said. “Come on, _Danielle_ , give it what you got. You know I can take it.”

“That is not what I agreed to,” Daniel said. “I said I was going to take care of you, and I meant it”

“My bedroom my rules, asshole,” Johnny replied, with a grin. “Now get going and make it like it was on the couch.”

Daniel smiled devilishly, pulled one of Johnny's legs up over his shoulder, and said, “Maybe we should see how high you can get that leg now, Lawrence?”

“Higher than you any day,” Johnny replied, then he laughed. “Come on LaRusso, you promised me a good time and this ain't it.”

“OK then,” Daniel replied, lifting Johnny's leg higher and pushing in deeper till he found exactly the right angle to hit Johnny's prostate again and make him throw back his head. “ _Yeah_ , there we go.”

Daniel pulled out and pushed back in again, quickly thrusting his hips.

Within a few thrusts, Johnny reached down between their bodies, and gasped out, “I'm gonna,” 

“It's OK,” Daniel said, “Me too.”

Johnny came with a shout and the sensation was enough to send Daniel following him over the edge. 

Daniel rested his forehead against Johnny's for a moment as they both got their breath back, then kissed him gently then asked, “Nothing smart to say?”

Johnny, his eyes still closed, shook his head.

“Well that's a first,” Daniel said with a soft laugh, as he sat up and fished a T shirt off the bedroom floor.

Johnny stretched out, then rolled onto his side, and said, “Next time we do that I wanna be on my front, and you behind.”

“ _Oh_ , so there's gonna be a next time?” Daniel asked, as he wiped them both over with the T shirt.

“What, you think we're doing it the other way again? You are kidding yourself,” Johnny said. “Its my turn to lay on my back and let you do all the work.”

“ _And_ , he's back,” Daniel laughed, as he threw the T shirt into the corner of the room, and laid back down on the bed, then he leaned over and kissed Johnny on the forehead, and said, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Johnny said contentedly as he tucked himself under Daniel's arm and rested his head on his chest. Then he tilted his head and said, “I think Goose just died.”

“What?” Daniel asked.

“We left the film on,” Johnny replied. “Man, we were fast tonight.”

“Just like Golden eagles,” Daniel said, and Johnny let out a snorting laugh in response. Daniel sighed happily, then said, “You know, I looked it up.”

“What?” Johnny asked, as he closed his eyes, his head still resting on Daniel's chest.

“Golden eagles,” Daniel replied. “They don't just fly away from each other when they're done. They really do mate for life.”

“Definitely like Golden eagles then,” Johnny replied sleepily, as he edged himself deeper into Daniel's embrace.


End file.
